This invention relates generally to an engine ignition-transmission shift interlock for manual transmission equipped vehicles.
Engine remote starting, wherein a vehicle operator may start the engine prior to entering the vehicle, is available for pre-conditioning the vehicle's passenger compartment and other uses only in automatic transmission equipped vehicles.
Due to a combination of a brake transmission shifter interlock (BTSI) and ignition shutdown controls, today's automatic transmission equipped vehicles are sufficiently secure from unauthorized powered movement during a remote started or secure idle ignition state.
State-of-the-art manual transmissions by comparison have only ignition inhibit/shutdown controls using clutch pedal and/or neutral detection switch inputs available, which cannot completely prevent a powered vehicle movement prior to engine shutdown if an unauthorized drive away is attempted. For this reason, current standard industry practice is not to offer any type of remote start or secure idle functionality on manual transmission equipped vehicles—at the expense of lost customer value and associated vehicle revenue.